


Надписи

by NancyMuck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: Слово на плече у Ируки глупое.Так авторитетно заявляет Котецу, как только Ирука показывает ему все еще красное плечо, где криво выведено «йо». Котецу даже скребет пальцем слово, чтобы убедиться, что оно действительно настоящее, а не просто шутка Ируки. Мальчик, скривив губы, дергается в сторону – стал бы он придумывать себе настолько глупое слово?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 41





	Надписи

**Author's Note:**

> написано для недели какаиру 2020 #RuKakairuWeek2020   
> день третий - соулмейт au  
> забегайте в твиттер @BelieveInKkiru там много потрясающего контента
> 
> зеркало на фикбуке:   
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9899461

У Какаши весь день нестерпимо чесалась левая лопатка, к вечеру он, с недоумением смотря в зеркало обнаружил, что теперь там выведено аккуратное «я же сказал не подходить ко мне, пока не закончите». Чёрные буквы по краям всё ещё неприятно зудели, но сколько бы Какаши не чесал, фраза никуда не уходила и лишь становилась ярче.

Какаши тут же побежал к отцу, который сидел в полутёмном кабинете и задумчиво читал книгу в красном потёртом переплёте.

— Это первые слова, который ты услышишь от своей родственной души, Какаши, — мягко пояснил Сакумо, пока Какаши устраивался поудобнее на коленях отца. Он ещё не снял свой джоунинский жилет после миссии, так что Какаши с упоением вдыхал запах пороха от взрывных печатей, мха и чего-то металлического, что он никак не мог разобрать, даже если уже стащил маску, чтобы полной грудью вдыхать запах отца.

Сакумо закатал рукав кофты, где Какаши тут же увидел размашистое, но очень тусклое «не против, нам как раз по пути». Отец нечасто упоминал маму, на любые вопросы Какаши о ней отвечал уклончиво и отводил взгляд, так что мальчик с жадностью хватался за любую возможность узнать чуть больше о маме. Осторожно проведя пальцами по словам, Какаши, с упоением слушая, как отец впервые увидел маму в штабе и тут же предложил ей донести ворох бумаг до архива. Так они и познакомились. Какаши улыбался, слушая папу.

— И зачем мне эта родственная душа? — всё же насупившись, спросил Какаши. Ему и так не было особо интересно с ровесниками, так ещё и судя по тем словам, что теперь выведены на коже Какаши, его родственная душа не очень-то дружелюбно настроена к нему, хотя они даже не виделись. — Только проблемы одни будут с ней.

— Не говори так, — Сакумо с нежностью взъерошил волосы сына, который, положив голову на грудь отца, слушал его размеренное сердцебиение и наблюдал за тем, как тени от свечи пляшут по раскиданным по столу бумагам и свиткам от дуновения ветра из приоткрытого окна на кухне. — Твоя родственная душа будет всегда заботиться о тебе и поможет тебе в трудную минуту.

— И всё же не понимаю, зачем мне она, если ты всегда сможешь позаботится обо мне? — зевнув, спросил Какаши, цепляясь рукой за потёртые снизу карманы жилета, из которых отец уже успел убрать всё оставшееся оружие с миссии.

Закрыв глаза, Какаши так и не увидел, как отец, сильнее прижав его к себе, бросил тоскливый взгляд на стену, где висел меч в чёрных ножнах, до которого не добирался свет от свечи, и мелкие отблески, что случайно падали туда, быстро съедали чернильные тени, хищно скаля зубы.

— Я буду рядом с тобой, Какаши, — честно сказал Сакумо, ни секундой ни кривя душой, — возможно, не так, как ты думаешь, но я буду рядом. И твоя родственная душа, когда ты её найдёшь, обязательно тебе поможет справиться со всем.

Какаши сонно запротестовал — неужели есть что-то с чем он не может справиться сам? Быть такого не может.

Уснув на груди Сакумо, Какаши так и не увидел, как чернильные тени жадно вцепились острыми зубами в его отца.

***

После смерти отца Какаши первое время отчаянно вслушивался во всё, что ему говорят окружающие, пытаясь найти среди всего бесконечного потока фраз, ту самую, но тщетно. Какаши говорили многое, его хвалили, ему пророчили будущее великого шиноби, его вполголоса, словно невзначай, спрашивали о том, как он себя чувствует, но он лишь молча отводил глаза. Это не имело значения. Внутри плескалась лишь пустота.

Каждый вечер, рассматривая в зеркале чёрные завитки букв, Какаши задавался вопросом: какая она — его родственная душа? Действительно ли он будет ей нужен, когда они наконец встретятся? И успеют ли встретиться, ведь сейчас самый разгар войны, из-за которой на коже шиноби нещадно тускнеют слова. «Одно ясно точно — у него наверняка скверный характер, раз он скажет мне такое, лишь увидев», — каждый раз усмехался Какаши, с головой укрываясь одеялом.

И Какаши перед сном робко желал человеку, которого даже не знал, но как-то по-детски верил, что с первых минут знакомства они найдут общий язык.

***

После смерти Обито Какаши, лёжа на больничных простынях, думает лишь о том, что на коже друга так и не появились чернильные завитки, и его родственная душа так и не знает каким потрясающим он был.

Какаши вспоминает, с каким упоением Обито рассказывал о своей родственной душе, и каждый раз в его рассказах у его родственной души обязательно каре и карие глаза. Никак иначе.

«Потрясающим идиотом», — невесело усмехается Какаши. В тот день, засыпая, чувствуя, как глаз без Шарингана щиплет от слез, Какаши думает, что, возможно, он и сам никогда не узнает, какая его родственная душа. И от этих мыслей кажется, что лопатка ноет не только потому что Какаши её ушиб.

***

После смерти Рин Какаши каждую ночь чудится кровь на пальцах и снятся сны, где он раз за разом убивает её, заглядывая в карие глаза, из которых постепенно исчезает свет, и человека без лица. Когда снова и снова он пробивает ему грудь кулаком, который искрится от молний, лопатку начинает жечь так, что Какаши с криком просыпается.

Вода в раковине абсолютно прозрачная, но Какаши с остервенением моет руки, потому что нос щекочет фантомный металлический запах крови, и хочет лишь одного — чтобы у него, как и у друзей, на коже ничего не было написано.

Потому что знает, что принесёт ей лишь боль.

***

В АНБУ не говорят о родственных душах. Не принято: здесь родственные души лишь помеха, и все притворяются, что их не существует.

Какаши тоже как-то проникается всем этим безразличием к завиткам на коже. Больше не тянет каждый вечер смотреть в зеркало, а не посветлела ли надпись, или невзначай царапать её пальцами, когда обессиленно от всего, что душит по ночам, Какаши медленно сползает вниз по стене. Какаши, как и все, думает — это бессмысленно. В них смысла не больше, чем в родинках, которыми усыпаны ключицы. В это хочется верить, когда кажется, что одиночество разъедает изнутри, потому что как такой якобы дорогой человек может быть далеко, когда он так нужен рядом?

Хочется верить, что он ещё хоть кому-то нужен, когда узнаёт, что Минато и Кушина погибли. Но тщетно.

***

Слово на плече у Ируки глупое.

Так авторитетно заявляет Котецу, как только Ирука показывает ему всё ещё красное плечо, где криво выведено «йо». Котецу даже скребёт пальцем слово, чтобы убедится, что оно действительно настоящее, а не просто шутка Ируки. Мальчик, скривив губы дёргается в сторону — стал бы он придумывать себе настолько глупое слово? Мама, показывая ему своё «подождите, вы обронили» на запястье, всегда говорила, что родственные души — это очень серьёзно и важно. Они помогают друг другу в трудную минуту, всегда всё делают вместе.

Через год Ирука узнаёт, что родственные души даже умирают вместе.

А пока Котецу лишь смеётся, смотря на реакцию Ируки. У него самого на носу убористым почерком выведено «спасибо, я сам выбрал», и он по привычке невзначай царапает свои слова. У Котецу всё просто и понятно, они с Изумо знакомы едва ли не с рождения и настолько неотделимы друг от друга, что все бы удивились, если бы узнали, что у них какая-то другая родственная душа. Ирука очень хотел, чтобы у него было выведено на плече чьё-то имя, но судьба нарисовала ему на коже глупое «йо». Да Ирука, может, каждый день слышит «йо», и как понять, что это то самое?

— Да не переживай ты так, Ру, — Котецу неловко толкнул плечо Ируки своим. Покрасневшую раздражённую кожу на плече неприятно кольнуло. — Так даже интересней.

— Надеюсь, я так найду хоть кого-нибудь, — вздохнув, Ирука опустил рукав футболки. — Иначе это будет совсем неинтересно.

— Найдёшь, найдёшь, — успокаивал Котецу. — Кто знает, может, твоя родственная душа будет настолько в шоке от того, какой ей красавчик достался, что только и сможет «йо» сказать.

Ирука рассмеялся. Что за глупости, в самом деле?

***

После смерти родителей Ирука нечасто вспоминал о буквах на плече. Как-то было не до этого со всем, что навалилось. Две буквы, написанные угловатым почерком, просто были с ним, и Ирука порой цеплялся за них взглядом и усмехался тому, какие они несуразные.

С одной стороны, у Ируки всегда были друзья, и вроде бы казалось, что с ними он может поделиться всем, что лежит на сердце. Но с другой стороны он понимал, что бессмысленно грузить их своими какими-то глупыми переживаниями и призраками в голове, потому что они все были счастливы и без него. Даже когда Котецу и Изумо молчали и делали что-то синхронно, даже не сговариваясь, Ирука понимал, насколько сильно они связаны, если понимали друг друга и без слов.

Может, Ирука в такие моменты как-то неловко вёл плечом, потому что хотелось чего-то подобного.

Ирука вроде и общался с ними, но дальше банальных пьяных разговоров ни о чём за стаканом чего покрепче или безобидных шуток во время смены в штабе не заходило. Словно Ирука после смерти родителей возвёл вокруг себя стену из дежурных улыбок и фраз «всё хорошо, не волнуйся, я в порядке». Прятаться и притворятся, что внутри не пусто, можно было целую вечность. По крайней мере, Ирука на это искренне надеялся.

Лишь иногда, когда его особенно сильно душило одиночество и он долго не мог уснуть, он забирался на крышу дома и, прислонившись к дымоходу плечом, смотрел на то, как Коноха мирно спит под тусклым сиянием звезд, и отчаянно хотел, чтобы кто-то сидел справа от него и, сжав руку, шепнул: «Я рядом».

Но чуда не случалось.

Миллиарды фраз день за днём пролетали мимо ушей белым шумом, но среди них не было той самой.

***

День не задался с самого начала.

Внезапно отключили горячую воду из-за запланированного ремонта, хотя обещали, что проведут его на следующей неделе. Пулей вылетая из-под ледяных струй воды, Ирука пошлепал на кухню, где обнаружил, что забыл купить кофе, так что на завтрак у него была просто булочка с маком. Тяжело вздохнув, Ирука на ходу жевал булочку, параллельно собирая сумку с проверенными домашними заданиями, успокаивая себя тем, что с вечера приготовил бенто, так что перед сменой в штабе он успеет нормально поесть.

Войдя в Академию, буквально с порога Ирука сразу же узнал, что Мизуки заболел, и на какое-то время придется взять его класс. Ирука скривил губы — класс Мизуки ему никогда не нравился, ему всегда казалось, что он слишком мягок с детьми, и поэтому они порой творили, что вздумается. Ирука не лез со своими советами к Мизуки, хоть они и дружили, потому что понимал, что у каждого преподавателя свои методы, и даже если Ирука их не одобряет, они есть и нужно их уважать. Ведь главное результат, а результат у Мизуки всегда был сносный.

На первом занятии дети вели себя идеально, и Ирука внутренне расслабился и сказал себе, что, может, всё и правда пройдет неплохо, но уже на втором занятии по всеобщей истории шиноби они уже слушали вполуха — им явно было неинтересно, какой вклад внёс Хаширама Сенджу в создание нынешней системы связей между скрытыми деревнями. Ирука с присущим ему ледяным спокойствием старался восстановить дисциплину в классе, но получалось как никогда плохо. Когда он вернулся к своему классу, там тоже не всё прошло гладко, словно все юные шиноби в Академии сегодня сговорились против него. Ирука понял, что крайне непедагогично срываться на своих учениках, так что он крепче сжимал в руках учебник и раздражённо проводил пальцами по шраму на переносице.

«Этот отвратительный день просто надо пережить», — здраво рассуждал Ирука, подцепляя палочками кусочек жареной рыбы из бенто, которую он вчера немного спалил. — «Осталась просто смена в штабе, и я приду домой и сразу лягу спать. И забуду всё, что сегодня было».

Пообедать Ирука так и не успел — его вызвали на час раньше в штаб, потому что Изумо срочно вызвали в архив, а Генма и Котецу не справлялись с наплывом на выдаче миссий. Уже садясь за стол в штабе, Ирука, хмурясь, не понимал, откуда такой большой наплыв шиноби в комнате выдачи миссий, потому что обычно такое было под конец месяца, когда у всех резко просыпалась совесть, и они приносили целый ворох отчётов, но точно не в начале.

Однако, как только Ирука поднял глаза и увидел ещё совсем чистый джоунинский жилет и собственно новоиспечённого джоунина, который, кривя губы, протягивал ему мятый по краям свиток с отчётом.

— Добрый день, — как можно более спокойно поздоровался Ирука, на что джоунин лишь сильнее скривил губы, словно Ирука что-то ему должен. Ирука тихо вздохнул, потому что понял, что смена в штабе будет бесконечной.

Новоиспечённые джоунины были личной головной болью каждого штабного. Конечно, не все, но многие, ещё совсем не нюхавшие пороху, оказываясь на ступень выше, чем те, кто сидел в штабе, тут же начинали относиться к ним свысока, будто бы на это была какая-то весомая причина, кроме этого новёхонького тёмно-зелёного жилета с почти сверкающими серыми кнопками на груди, которые со временем темнели так же быстро, как джоунины теряли свой гонор.

Чаще всего такие быстро переходили из чуунинов в джоунинов, и заполнение более подробных и длинных отчётов для миссий более высокого ранга считали ниже своего достоинства, судя по всему. Ирука и сам не понимал почему, но из года в года повторялось одно и то же.

— Вы неправильно заполнили поля B и С, Накамура-сан, — пояснял Ирука, переворачивая свиток так, чтобы джоунину было видно. Тот лишь закатил глаза. — Ещё, пожалуйста, проверьте правописание, я не могу принять отчёт, в котором столько орфографических ошибок. Пожалуйста, переделайте отчёт, — Ирука выделял каждое «пожалуйста» так, словно он говорил с ребёнком, надеясь, что это возымеет эффект, но сегодняшний день грозился стать одним из худших в жизни Ируки.

— Штабная крыса ещё будет мне указывать, — выплюнул Накамура-сан и отошёл в сторону, даже не забрав отчёт. Ирука глубоко вдохнул, аккуратно свернул свиток и выкинул его в мусорку под столом, борясь с желанием демонстративно порвать его на глазах у всех.

«Я точно выше этого», — убеждал себя Ирука.

— Очень грубо, но мы справимся, — тут же встрял Генма, ставя печать на отчёте Аобы и складывая его в стопку принятых отчётов, которые по окончанию смены нужно было занести в архив.

— Мы? Будто бы я не знаю, что вы с Котецу специально подсылаете их ко мне, — невесело усмехнулся Ирука. Единственное, что сейчас оставалось, это относиться ко всему происходящему с толикой юмора. — Как малые дети ведёте себя, а вроде и уважаемые шиноби.

— Просто мы с Котецу признаем, что ты в этом деле лучший, — подмигнул Генма, прикусывая сенбон. Котецу через стол от него энергично закивал головой. — Твой взгляд сэнсэя может усмирить любого.

Ирука закатил глаза. За время своей работы Ирука и правда блестяще научился ставить таких на место, и стал настолько успешен в этом, что среди джоунинов ходила шутка, что сдать отчёт Ируке это что-то вроде традиции посвящения в джоунины. И судя по тому, какой отвратительный отчёт пытался сдать первый джоунин, посвящение пройдут немногие.

После третьего отчёта с ошибками даже в слове «деревня», Ирука понял, как же сильно раздражают эти начищенные серые кнопки на груди тёмно-зелёных жилетов. Ирука раньше особо не обращал на них внимание, но сегодня они, казалось, блестели так ярко, что начала болеть голова.

После пятого не принятого отчёта, когда его начали убеждать, что вообще полупустой отчёт вполне годен, и Ирука убеждал себя, что все конечно. Даже это. После шестого не принятого отчёта и «ещё ты будешь мне что-то указывать», брошенного так, чтобы все в комнате услышали и одобрительно кивнули, Ирука, стиснув зубы, боролся с желанием взять какого-нибудь нерадивого джоунина, да понахальнее, и оттащить его на тренировочный полигон, где он в спарринге надрал бы ему задницу. Но, к сожалению, приходилось просто устало повторять одно и тоже.

Но запас терпения Ируки не бесконечный. Вдобавок ко всему, он так и не успел доесть свой обед, и головная боль вместе с чувством голода истощали запас терпения куда быстрее, чем обычно. Всё труднее становилось сдерживаться, чтобы не сорваться не очередном джоунине, думающем, что он особенный.

И вот краем глаза увидев начищенные серые кнопки и светлые волосы Накамуры-сана, которого Ирука снова развернул с отчётом, он не выдержал и зло прошипел, поднимая взгляд от бумаг перед ним:

— Я же сказал не подходить ко мне, пока не закончите, — и в лучших традициях бросил на джоунина перед ним свой самый злой взгляд сэнсэя, под которым ещё никто не выживал, и тут же стушевался.

Перед ним стоял не Накамура-сан, а Какаши Хатаке, которого совсем недавно перевели из АНБУ, тот самый гениальный шиноби, которого все чаще называли Копирующий ниндзя. Он чаще всего приходил сдавать отчёты утром, когда у Ируки были занятия в Академии, но он был наслышан от Изумо, что Какаши тоже любитель задерживать отчёты и писать неразборчиво.

— Йо, — поражённо выдохнул джоунин напротив и даже отшатнулся. Буквы на плече приятно загорели теплом, и Ирука почувствовал, как краснеет. Судьба подшутила над ним ещё раз, если он встретил свою родственную душу в такой день, да и ещё и в первую встречу в прямом смысле по ошибке попытался испепелить его взглядом.

Они неловко молчали, и Ирука знал, что слова на теле Какаши покалывают таким же приятным теплом. Это чувство невозможно ни с чем спутать.

— Отчёт? — наконец прервал молчание Ирука. Какаши слишком резко вскинул руку и положил свиток с отчётом на край стола.

Ирука украдкой бегло скользнул взглядом по джоунину: пепельные вихры, торчащие во все стороны, маска, скрывающая почти все лицо, и ненавистные начищенные серые кнопки на жилете, которые теперь не раздражали. Безумно хотелось узнать, что прячется под ними и под чёрной форменной водолазкой. Он определенно был хорошо сложен, и точно выше. Ирука откашлялся, отмахиваясь от таких мыслей.

— Плохой день, как я понимаю, — кивнул Какаши. Судя по тому, как блестел его единственный видимый глаз, Какаши улыбался. Ирука неловко откашлялся и нервно провёл пальцами по шраму на переносице.

— Отвратительный, — кивнул в ответ Ирука, разворачивая отчёт.

Изумо был прав — почерк у Какаши и правда не самый лучший: резкий, угловатый, неаккуратные штрихи иероглифов портили общее впечатление, но он был вполне читаемый, что уже хорошо, так что, пробежавшись глазами по отчёту и увидев, что всё написано в целом правильно, Ирука довольно ухмыльнулся. Отчёты Какаши заполнять определённо умел, и, учитывая все, что сегодня видел Ирука, это грело душу. Этот отчёт даже можно было бы назвать лучшим, что видел за сегодня Ирука.

— Принято, — кивнул Ирука, ставя печать и аккуратно сворачивая свиток. Ируке показалось, что Какаши выдохнул после его слов. — Спасибо вам за вашу работу. И… — было крайне неловко, но Ирука понимал, что если он сейчас не решится, то потом будет корить себя, — мы же ещё увидимся, да?

Не все были рады тому, что находили родственную душу. У кого-то уже была пара, и они были вполне счастливы вместе, пусть на коже и были написаны чужие имена или фразы. Они, находя родственную душу, сразу же отстранялись от неё и не хотел иметь с ней ничего общего, потому что понимали, что она может нарушить их хрупкое счастье. И Ирука понимал таких людей — вряд ли он сам бы бросил дорогого человека ради кого-то, кого ему якобы назначила судьба.

И внутри всё сжалось в ожидании ответа Какаши.

— Конечно, — подмигнул Какаши, махая рукой на прощание, потому что сзади уже недовольно ворчали другие джоунины. — Ещё точно не раз.

Ирука неловко махнул рукой в ответ и прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы никто не видел его глупую улыбку. Иначе он бы точно потерял те крохи авторитета среди новоиспечённых джоунинов, что сейчас стояли перед ним.

***

Они и правда стали хотя бы видеться.

Какаши словно узнал у кого-то график работы Ируки, и теперь всегда приходил сдавать отчёты и брать миссии только тогда, когда работал Ирука. Их общение не выходило за рамки комнаты выдачи миссий — они могли перешучиваться, улыбаться (Ирука надеялся, что когда Какаши щурит глаз, то под маской он и правда улыбается), говорить о пустяках, но никто из них не решался сделать первый шаг. Каждый раз, когда Какаши уходил, Ирука досадно царапал плечо, потому что не понимал, что происходит. Они вроде нравятся друг другу, но тогда почему Какаши будто бы держит Ируку на расстоянии? Он каждый раз задерживался на пару секунд после того, как Ирука принимал его отчёт или выдавал свиток с миссией, словно хотел что-то сказать, но всё равно каждый раз лишь прощался и уходил.

И это сводило с ума.

Как выяснилось, Генма был давним другом Какаши, и после смены Ирука предложил угостить его выпивкой в обмен на стратегически важную информацию. Генма лишь ухмыльнулся, прикусывая свой сенбон, но согласился.

— И я не понимаю, нужен ли вообще ему, — со вздохом пожаловался Ирука, поднося пиалу саке к губам, — если у него кто-то есть, тогда почему он со мной так мило общается? А если у него никого нет, то почему он всё ещё не сделал первый шаг? Или почему его не сделал я? Генма, мы кружим друг напротив друга уже месяц, я не знаю, просто не понимаю Какаши Хатаке.

Генма заливисто рассмеялся.

— Никто не понимает Какаши Хатаке, даже сам Какаши Хатаке, я тебя уверяю, — отсмеявшись, Генма дружески похлопал Ируку по плечу, который, совсем приуныв, подпёр рукой подбородок и рассматривал царапины на барной стойке, оставленные чьим-то кунаем. — Но у него сейчас никого нет, если ты переживаешь об этом. Я узнал из проверенного источника.

— От того твоего АНБУ, о котором ты не можешь нам рассказывать? Он как-то связан с Какаши? — лукаво улыбнувшись, тут же заинтересовался Ирука.

У Генмы на затылке было выведено витиеватое «извините, но вы обознались». Ирука видел его надпись всего пару раз, когда Генма в невыносимую жару завязывал высокий хвост, и знал, что друг встретил свою родственную душу совсем недавно, но не мог о ней говорить, потому что тот служил в АНБУ, но ничто не мешало Генме порой тоскливо вздыхать и говорить, какие же у него потрясающие миндальные глаза.

— Кто знает, — пожал плечами Генма, не переставая улыбаться, — но он сказал, что тебе стоит перехватить инициативу в свои руки, иначе вы так и будете кружить друг возле друга ещё долго. И я, кстати, советую тебе то же самое — учитывая, как долго я его знаю, Какаши вряд ли сделает первый шаг, но он уже совершенно точно узнал о тебе всё, что можно было узнать из архивов. У него не очень хорошо получается говорить словами через рот.

— С гениями всегда сложно, да? — Ирука устало вздохнул, но почувствовал себя увереннее. Если Какаши ему откажет, то Ирука просто смирится с этим и просто будет жить дальше. — И слова у них дурацкие, и почерк, и поведение, и всё на свете, — ещё раз устало вздохнул Ирука, но на этот раз уже гораздо более наиграно.

Генма тихо прыснул в кулак.

***

На следующий день, как только Ирука зашёл в штаб, то Изумо и Котецу зеркально ему улыбнулись и подняли вверх большие пальцы. Ирука закатил глаза — порой Генма совершенно не умел хранить секреты.

Ближе к окончанию смены, когда Ирука уже начал думать, что Какаши сегодня не придёт, и он зря весь день ходил и настраивал себя, он почувствовал знакомую чакру рядом.

— Добрый вечер, Ирука-сэнсэй, — как всегда приветливо поздоровался Какаши и протянул свиток с отчётом.

— Добрый вечер, Какаши-сан, — первое время Ирука порывался обращать к нему по фамилии, но Какаши тут же сказал, что ему лучше по имени. Разворачивая отчёт, Ирука сделал вид, что внимательно читает, а не просто скользит взглядом, и, не отрываясь от бумаги, как бы невзначай спросил: — Как вы относитесь к рамену?

— Неплохо, — осторожно ответил Какаши. «Почему он так осторожничает?», — недоуменно подумал Ирука.

— Я заканчиваю через полчаса, Какаши-сан, — Ирука поставил печать на отчёте и поднял взгляд на Какаши. Он всегда сдавал пусть и немного неаккуратные отчёты, но они явно были лучше, чем то, что порой приходилось видеть. — Не хотите составить мне компанию?

— Хочу, — кивнул Какаши, и Ирука услышал, как Котецу и Изумо рядом резко зашелестели бумажками и тихо заулюлюкали.

«Идиоты», — с теплотой подумал Ирука и улыбнулся.

***

Поначалу им обоим было неловко, но слово за словом, они разговорились, и Ируке искренне начало казаться, что они знакомы с Какаши всю жизнь. Порой Какаши словно владел дзюцу клана Яманака и умело подхватывал его мысль, которую он не успел закончить. Порой Ирука вслушивался в слова Какаши так, словно всё это уже слышал и знал его так же хорошо как и свои пять пальцев.

И, выходя из Ичираку, Ирука настолько разомлел и осмелел, что, пока Какаши по привычке не убрал руку в карман, осторожно взял мизинец Какаши своим, словно им было по пять лет. И Какаши, ни секунды не раздумывая, сжал его в ответ.

***

Ирука так и не узнал, что весь месяц Какаши боялся сделать первый шаг, потому что вспоминал тот злой взгляд Ируки, которым он пытался его испепелить в первый день, когда они увиделись, и думал, что лучше не злить его, не докучать, потому что, судя по всему, это чревато последствиями. Как позже узнал Какаши, злить Ируку гораздо опаснее, чем сотня самых сложный миссий.

Какаши так и не узнал, что в тот вечер, когда Ирука шел из Ичираку, он чувствовал, как одиночество, разъедающее внутренности, заменяется тягучим теплом блеска серого глаза. Посмотрев на небо, и то ли звёздам, то ли судьбе, то ли человеку, который где-то так же брёл по улицам Конохи домой, и глупо улыбался под маской, шепнул «спасибо».

Какаши и Ирука так и не узнали, что, идя домой по пустым улицам Конохи, смотря, как лунный свет освещает тусклые улицы, они одновременно подумали, что наконец-то они не одни, и тугой узел одиночества, сжимающий горло спустя столько лет, наконец ослаб, и можно полной грудью вдохнуть прохладный ночной воздух.


End file.
